Through the Eyes of a General
by Saigo no Hajime
Summary: A collection of one-shots about or in the point of view of Yamamoto Soutaichou. My attempt at portraying the General of the Gotei 13 in a more sympathetic manner than is usually found.
1. Young Love

**Story Title:** Through the Eyes of a General  
**Summary:** A collection of one-shots about or in the point of view of Yamamoto Soutaichou. My attempt at portraying the General of the Gotei 13 in a more sympathetic manner than is usually found.

**Author's Note 1:** I'm probably one of the only people, if not THE only person, who will say this, but I like Yamamoto. And not in a love to hate him sort of way. The only time I've every really felt angry toward him was when he was fighting with Ukitake and Kyouraku after the aborted execution. Even then I was only mad because he wasn't letting them explain themselves, and I could actually understand why, given that he must have been feeling pretty betrayed. With every other decision/action he's made (yes, including Rukia's execution and abandoning Inoue), I've understood his reasoning completely, and even felt I might have done the same had I been in his position. Maybe I'm a little too rule-oriented... Anyway, I'm sick of seeing him portrayed as a heartless bastard in fanfics, since I honestly don't believe he is one. As such, this fic will be my attempt to give Yamamoto credible reasons for his actions, while still portraying him in a sympathetic way. Some of the chapters may seem highly unusual, especially to people used to hating him, but hopefully you'll enjoy them anyway. And maybe some people might come to hate him a little less.

**Chapter Title: **Young Love  
**Author:** Saigo no Hajime  
**Summary:** The tragic story of Yamamoto's first and only love, and how it affected his decisions concerning Kurosaki Ichigo.  
**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine...now that's a tragedy!  
**Author's Note 2:** I'll never allow myself to directly contradict canon information, since that would destroy the point of what I'm trying to do, but some chapters may seem like a pretty long leap of logic. This first chapter is one of these. It isn't impossible, though, and while the circumstances might seem far-fetched, I believe the characterization works completely. Please let me know what you think, though. I adore reviews, and will personally thank every reviewer (signed, at least) with a response. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, it was Yamamoto who came up with the idea to make Kurosaki Ichigo a Substitute Shinigami. Most people, even the other Taichou, believed it had been Ukitake's plan. Even Ukitake himself believed that. The sickly Taichou had spent the week after Aizen's betrayal eagerly researching some way to reward Ichigo for his actions in saving Rukia and, indirectly, Soul Society itself. As he searched the library, he had stumbled on a picture of a long dead human woman. Studying the heavily abridged records, he found that she had been the first and only Substitute Shinigami. He had immediately thought of giving Ichigo the same position, and had presented the suggestion at the next Captain's meeting with clear delight.

What none of them realized was that Yamamoto had planted that picture for Ukitake to find. It would never have been discovered otherwise. The venerable Soutaichou had deliberately removed all record of the original Substitute's existence from public view. She was both his greatest pride and his deepest shame. She was the reason the loaning of power to a human had been forbidden. And she was the one woman Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni had ever loved.

He had met her back when he was merely the youngest son of a minor noble family and the newest member of the Shinigami Corps. In that long ago time, there had not been a Gotei 13, and the shinigami were not divided into divisions. All male nobles with spiritual energy were recruited into the Corps, regardless of desire, and to refuse was to bring the deepest shame to their family. No citizens of the Rukongai were allowed anywhere near the Seireitei, much less accepted as shinigami. It didn't matter how powerful or skilled or intelligent they might be, the commoners were too lowly to associate with the upper class. And females of both classes were considered too weak to fight.

There was also no Academy. Until one entered the Corps, training was run entirely by the aspiring noble's family. As the youngest of six, all of which possessed spiritual energy, Yamamoto Genryuusai had received the least attention of the family trainers. Thus when he entered the Corps, he had very little skill in the shinigami arts. His raw power, on the other hand, was incredibly strong, and it was for that reason that he was immediately sent on a mission to the living world.

And it was there that he met her: Shiroki Masaki, the 19-year-old daughter of a samurai lord. She was a beautiful young woman with long, thick, golden orange hair, and spirit power that was off the charts. She was a strong woman, always laughing, always encouraging, and always doing her best to keep her loved ones happy and safe. Genryuusai was smitten the instant he laid eyes on her.

In those days, there was no such thing as a gigai. Genryuusai thought nothing of following Masaki, watching her and protecting her from the hollows attracted to her power, because he honestly believed she was unaware of his presence. What he didn't realize was that she was watching him also. She had seen him arrive, jumping out of a round portal in the middle of the sky. She had seen him fight the hollows, and though he was able to win, she was also able to see how poor a swordsman he was.

Masaki had long since learned the way of the sword. She hated fighting, but she hated seeing people hurt more, and with a sword she could defend them. She needed to defend herself too, from the people who saw her unusual golden hair and whispered that she must be cursed. She had been able to see hollows for as long as she could remember. But she had never been able to fight one herself. And her courage had always failed her when she thought of approaching the men in black kimonos to ask if they would teach her. But this man, young and handsome and so vibrant with power that she could actually feel his presence without seeing him, she thought she could speak to.

And she was right. She approached Genryuusai one moonlit night, finding him resting in her family's rice field. And infatuated as he was, the young shinigami immediately agreed to her deal: teach her how to fight hollows, and she would teach him the proper form for sword fighting. He immediately started showing Masaki how to tap into her power, and she began to drill him in basic forms. But Genryuusai wanted more. He could see that she was a fantastic swordswoman, and he wanted desperately to give her the incredibly euphoric sensation of having a sword that was a very extension of your soul. So he started to spend his returns to Seireitei studying in the libraries, searching for a way to offer her that joy. And finally, almost two years later, he found one.

The next time he saw his young lover, for that was what Masaki was now, the two of them having given in to the passions of their bodies and hearts some months before, he eagerly explained what he wanted to do. Masaki was overjoyed as well, for she had envied Genryuusai's growing bond with his zanpakuto. That very night, he very carefully transferred half of his power to her. He knew it would only take that much to stimulate her natural power, and unlike Kuchiki Rukia's attempt far off in the future, it worked perfectly.

That night, they slept together once more, only this time they were both in spiritual form, and the passion and beauty and love they felt far exceeded anything they had ever experienced before. Three months later, there could be no doubt that their union had produced a child. Both Masaki and Genryuusai were ecstatic, but they wanted their union to be official so their child would have two legal parents. But how could that be when Genryuusai could not be seen by any other humans?

Taking a huge risk, he brought his human lover with him to Soul Society. It was an action he would never forgive himself for. Had he been thinking clearly, he might have known better. But he was too in love to remember that he was a soul, and Masaki was still a living human.

At first, everything seemed perfect. The leader of the Corps sympathized with Genryuusai, and he awarded Masaki with a position created specifically for her: Substitute Shinigami. The two young lovers were married in a beautiful ceremony, and six months later their son Koichi was born. He was a beautiful child, the spitting image of Masaki, with short spiky hair of the same golden orange color.

The new family chose to move out of the Yamamoto family mansion, and settled in a new home near the edge of Seireitei. Masaki, who was far more open minded than most, began to befriend some of the closest Rukongai neighbors. Following her lead, Genryuusai began to look at the commoners with a different eye, and soon discovered that a number of them were like Masaki had been, possessing untapped spiritual power and wanting to help combat hollows. He started to approach others in the Shinigami Corps, suggesting that perhaps the Rukongai people might be just what they needed to bolster their forces.

Slowly but surely, he was able to obtain followers who agreed with his new thoughts and plans. But he also started making a number of enemies. And those enemies chose to target Masaki and Koichi, a mere human woman with borrowed power and a half-breed child, rather than the now very skilled and powerful Yamamoto Genryuusai. At last, when Koichi was nearly 5, the attacks had become too common and dangerous to ignore. Though all three grieved deeply at the parting, Masaki and Koichi retreated to the living world once again.

But though their bodies had successfully been preserved, allowing them to reenter them, human society was not so forgiving. Cruel rumors of where she had disappeared to, and who could be the father of her child began to spread. The whispers of a curse that had followed Masaki throughout her childhood now expanded beyond belief. Finally, the two of them were forced to flee into the wilderness, hiding in the depths of a tangled forest.

Genryuusai had made sure to continue visiting them, bringing them food and necessities, and any extra comforts he could obtain. But one day, those visits proved disastrous. Genryuusai had continued to push forward his hopes and plans to include both women and the Rukongai people in the Shinigami Corps, and thus his enemies continued to try and find ways to fight him. The day after the leader of the Corps agreed to support the formation of the Shinigami Academy, opening the attendance to all with spiritual power, a group of noble assassins followed Genryuusai to Masaki and Koichi's hiding place. As soon as he left, they attacked.

Masaki, frantic to protect her young son, left her human body in order to access her full power to fight. But they were too much for her. Genryuusai, sensing the fighting, returned to the scene just in time to watch his wife fall, impaled by many different swords. In a blind rage, he surged forward and tore the assassins to pieces. Little Koichi, traumatized by the sight of his mother's death and such carnage afterward, fell into a swoon, and Genryuusai was finally brought back to himself out of his anger.

Sobbing brokenly, he made the decision that he needed to take his son somewhere far away, somewhere he would be safe and, hopefully, loved. The boy could not remain in contact with the spiritual world any longer. Leaving behind his duties, he spent the next two months searching, and finally he found a home he thought might work. Gently hugging the still traumatized Koichi close, Genryuusai bid farewell to his son and pressed a letter into his hand. Then he turned and walked away, returning to the Soul Society without a single look back.

In Seireitei once again, Genryuusai hardened himself, steeling his heart not to feel if it was at all possible. He didn't want to face the pain of knowing he would never see his beloved wife and son again. Masaki had died as a shinigami, and would even now be facing reincarnation. Koichi might someday come to Soul Society, but it was so hard to find souls in Rukongai that it was likely they would never meet again. They were lost to him forever.

And worst of all, it was his own fault. He should not have allowed Masaki to enter the world of the shinigami. He should not have given her the power of one. In doing so, he had destroyed her life, and eventually erased her chances of having an afterlife. And he also was now left bereft of love and happiness. It was with that in mind that he approached the leader of the Shinigami Corps, and the Central 46 itself, and requested that the power transfer procedure he had developed be forbidden. To protect the human soul from facing the pain and suffering that Masaki had experienced, and to save the shinigami from the grief and loss that was now tearing him apart, this must never happen again.

Anyone who would willingly cause such pain deserved to be punished. But though he begged it of the leader of the Corps, his request to suffer the appointed punishment for the crime was refused. So instead, he bowed his head and gathered up all the records and all the physical reminders of his wife and son, and then he hid them in as inaccessible a place as he could find. And he worked as hard as he could to wipe their existences from his memories.

By the time Kuchiki Rukia loaned her power to Kurosaki Ichigo centuries later, Yamamoto hadn't thought of Masaki or Koichi for decades. He had so thoroughly blocked out their presence in his mind and heart that news of Kuchiki's actions did little more than stir up the thought that something seemed familiar about all this. It wasn't until the morning of the execution that he finally broke the self-imposed seal on his memories. Staring up at the incredibly powerful Ryoka child, who had just shattered the legendary stand of the Soukyouku with nothing more than his own single zanpakuto, Genryuusai's eyes opened once again. The boy had bright golden orange hair and the feel of his uncontrolled power was incredibly, painfully familiar.

He threw himself into fighting his rebellious students, trying to force the resurrected thoughts and feelings from coming fully to the surface. Afterward, he felt slightly ashamed at dismissing their words. They had been acting on his teachings. With clear thoughts, he was willing to acknowledge that. But he had been so desperate to keep his heart still and cold and clear that he had barely even heard them speak. The fight had been a distraction, and Aizen's betrayal had been even more so. But once everything was over, once the injuries had been tended and everyone was trying to rest and recover from the ordeal, there was nothing to prevent his thoughts from fleeing back into the past.

He wandered aimlessly through the Seireitei, remembering the places that had remained since his days with Masaki, pointing out to himself all the spots where they had once spent time together. Had he been paying attention, he would have been grateful for the nighttime darkness and the deserted streets. As it was, though, he would not have noticed if all of the Gotei 13 was staring and shouting at him.

He was both surprised and not so when he found himself stopping at last in the Ryoka boy's recovery room in the 4th division. He studied the sleeping boy carefully, easily picking out countless small details that he simply _knew_ without ever having met the child before.

"Masaki," he whispered softly. "Am I getting another chance?"

Kurosaki stirred, turning onto his side, his hand fumbling sleepily off the bed. His fingers met the wrapped hilt of his oversized zanpakuto where it rested against the wall and closed around it. He gave a soft sigh and relaxed back into sleep, the frown on his face dissipating into a peaceful half-smile.

Yamamoto sighed too, letting his eyes slide wearily shut. He could remember now how dearly he had wanted to give his beloved wife the joy of having a weapon that was a part of her own soul. He shouldn't have succumbed to the temptation, and this boy should not have come to possess this power either. But now that he had it, it would be incredibly cruel and heartless to steal it away. No curse upon his fate would be as painful as that loss. There was a reason, after all, that the stripping of a shinigami's power was considered such an extreme punishment.

Yes, he decided, this was a second chance. And he would do everything he could to protect this child, as he had not been able to protect his wife and son. But he would have to do it within the boundaries that had already been set in place. With a heart that was strangely heavy and light at the same time, Yamamoto left the room and went to find the records he would need to set his new plan in motion. This story would not end in tragedy. He would see to that.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Has anyone ever noticed that Yamamoto has done quite a bit to keep Ichigo away from the front lines? He keeps sending groups of high ranking officers to Karakura every time something happens there, so Ichigo doesn't have to protect the town alone. He specifically ordered Ichigo not to go to Hueco Mundo, claiming it was a suicide mission, even though he seems to have had plans to send an invasion force eventually anyway. He's certainly never directly asked Ichigo to help with any of Soul Society's problems. Given him warnings about certain dangers, yes; accepted Ichigo's aid when he offers it first, yes; but he's never actually asked for anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, and that you'll let me know what you thought!


	2. Teatime Contemplation

**Chapter Title: **Teatime Contemplation  
**Author:** Saigo no Hajime  
**Summary:** Over a quiet cup of tea, Yamamoto thinks about how he feels about the Hueco Mundo rescue mission.  
**Genre:** General  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine...I'm trying to use tea leaf divination to figure out how I can get it, though!  
**Author's Note:** Sorry if anyone thought there was too long a wait for this chapter (2 weeks isn't that bad, but I had hoped to get this up a week ago). My brother got married last week, and my house was invaded by relatives, so I had very little time to write. And I spent most of the time I did have working on my 18-chapter IchiRuki fic, and the group-oriented sequel to follow. Don't worry, though, I should have more time to work on this collection now that all the company has left!

Anyway, since this is a collection of oneshots, each chapter may or may not carry over certain aspects of previous ones. In this case, though, there _is_ a brief reference to the first chapter (ie, Yamamoto's connection to Ichigo). Please let me know what you think! I adore reviews, and will personally thank every reviewer (signed, at least) with a response. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

When the news of Kurosaki's unauthorized rescue mission to Hueco Mundo reached him, Yamamoto was sitting in his study, carefully sipping a cup of tea. He was staring out the window at the first division training yard, watching his subordinates as they diligently worked to improve their skills. It was as he was nodding in approval of their industry when a cough from the door drew his attention. Normally, he would have ignored it for a time, as it was well-known in the division that his mid-morning tea was _not_ to be interrupted.

However, this cough came from a familiar throat, and one he was all too used to worrying about. So he turned slightly and gestured for Ukitake Jyuushirou to enter. Meeting his protégé's eyes, he could tell that something was wrong. There was definite worry, almost fear, visibly written in the gaunt face and warm eyes.

"Sensei…," Jyuushirou's voice was hesitant, and it was clear he did not wish to give voice to whatever it was he needed to say. Briefly Yamamoto wondered if it was because of their argument on the morning after Inoue Orihime's disappearance. Both Jyuushirou and Shunsui had been upset with him, not for abandoning the human healer girl, but for accusing her of treachery. Even had Yamamoto been willing to explain himself, which he did not believe he should have to do, his two prized students would likely have not been willing to listen. They had made that quite clear when they had stormed away from the meeting, fury radiating from them almost visibly.

"Sensei," Jyuushirou tried again, "we just received word from Urahara. Kuchiki Rukia, of my division, and Abarai Renji, fukutaichou of the 6th, have indeed traveled through the garganta. They have gone to Hueco Mundo, following Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends."

Yamamoto didn't respond, he just sighed. It wasn't exactly news. He had known the instant that Kuchiki and Abarai had disappeared that their destination was the world of hollows. He had also known at that same moment that his attempt to keep Kurosaki safely back had failed. Even if the boy had obeyed orders initially, the actions of his two closest shinigami friends would have changed his mind.

"Sir, I hope you won't be too harsh on them," Ukitake pressed urgently. "They're just – ."

"I will deal with them appropriately," Yamamoto informed him, deliberately modifying his tone to appear cold and indifferent. Though the news was expected, he couldn't stop the surge of fresh worry that the confirmation had aroused. His position as Soutaichou, not to mention his current status as the sole leader of Soul Society now that the Central 46 was gone, required that he not reveal his emotions outwardly, though. To show his weariness and anxiety would only serve to unsettle and dismay those he needed to keep confident.

He turned away, wordlessly dismissing the white-haired captain. With his back turned, Yamamoto couldn't see Jyuushirou's face, but he knew that it was twisting into an angry scowl. The man he thought of as a son had always hated his cold detachment, whether he recognized it as false or not. Given how often lately they had butted heads, Yamamoto decided, Jyuushirou probably didn't see the mask this time. And the curt dismissal undoubtedly had not helped. He wasn't going to try to fix things, though. It wasn't the time, nor should it be necessary.

And he wanted to be left alone right now, which would only be accomplished if Jyuushirou did not attempt to start a debate. Yamamoto breathed a sigh of relief as he heard harsh footsteps leaving the room and the slam of the sliding door. Good, now he was alone.

Once again picking up his teacup, he took a sip of the now lukewarm liquid. Despite what Jyuushirou undoubtedly thought, he wasn't angry with the group. He was frustrated, certainly. His plans for the defense of Karakura had depended on the strength of the people now missing. It had been enough of a blow to lose the healer girl, but to lose these other five as well was a devastating hit to their defenses. Two bankai users, two humans with at least seated officer power, and an unseated shinigami rumored to be capable of a fukutaichou's position, were it not for her overprotective brother, simply could not be spared easily.

And of course the disobedience of the three shinigami was also quite wearisome. Even Kurosaki, a mere substitute, had officially entered the Gotei 13 when he had accepted the badge that denoted the unique position. Though his duties were primarily voluntary, thus allowing him greater freedom than most, he was still required to obey direct orders just as any other shinigami would. That not only the boy but also the noble Kuchiki and Abarai, a fukutaichou, had completely disregarded the chain of command was infuriating.

Despite that, though, Yamamoto's chief emotion right now was worry. The child Orihime's disappearance had been bad enough. During the time she had spent in Seireitei, almost all of the taichou and fukutaichou had come to like her on a personal level. She was bright, compassionate, hard-working, and determined, all qualities that were valued in a shinigami. Yamamoto himself had become fond of the girl, and had already been anticipating the far off day when she would enter the 4th division as a true shinigami.

Yamamoto took another sip of his cooling tea and remembered the events of the a few days previous. He had not disciplined Jyuushirou for his angry outburst after Inoue had been declared a traitor, because, quite simply, he had agreed with it. The old general had felt his stomach twisting in disgust at the words he was speaking. In all honesty, he did not believe the girl to be a traitor.

Oh, it was possible, of course. Certainly her actions in healing Kurosaki's injury before willingly leaving pointed in that direction. Up until now, though, her loyalty had been without doubt. It was her confidence, both in herself and others, that was lacking. She had proven early on that the well-being of individuals, especially her personal friends, was of primary importance to her. The larger picture, and the strength of those friends, were instinctively ignored if she saw a threat to them. She would automatically desire to protect them, whether that protection was actually needed or helpful. He was quite certain that protective nature had been manipulated in order to convince her to leave. At worst, she was naïve and foolish, and that is to be expected in the young.

But he had spoken of her as a traitor in the hopes that it might curb her allies', and especially Kurosaki's, enthusiasm for another suicidal rescue attempt. He had thought, perhaps, the thought that she had turned on them might be enough to make them hesitate. And any discussion about her loyalty could have been cleared up in the future, after the danger had passed. With a sigh that stirred up ripples in his half-full teacup, Yamamoto reluctantly admitted that he was a fool to have believed that would work.

If only the impetuous young fools had taken the time to consider the situation logically! They would have realized that the girl was not likely to be in severe danger, at least not yet. Aizen had gone to the trouble of making her actions appear to be treacherous. If he had intended to kill or harm her immediately, he wouldn't have bothered. She was needed for something, and would be relatively safe until that purpose was fulfilled. Kurosaki and his team would not be so lucky. This truly was a suicide mission they were on, doomed to failure unless some unlooked for aid arrived.

Furthermore, if Yamamoto was correct in suspecting that the girl's purpose was at least partially to act as bait, the young fools might have just brought about the end of her protection. She would have served her purpose and would be of no further use. This could, and almost certainly would, end with the deaths of all six. If a single disappearance had upset morale, what would the deaths of a popular fukutaichou, the famous Kuchiki princess, and all of the heroic Ryoka do?

And that was to say nothing of the private grief of Yamamoto himself. Though he dared not allow himself to show it, he felt every one of his subordinate's deaths like physical blows. The more he knew of them, the more it hurt. And it was difficult not to become attached to a group so constantly being discussed. Kurosaki's life especially was important to him, though he would never share the reasons for this with anyone. The boy was family, after all, however far removed.

And it was because of that distant relationship that despite the frustration and the worry, he wasn't angry. Because underneath everything, he was also feeling pride and understanding. Discipline and a grasp of war strategy were not likely to be found in a boy as young and untrained as Kurosaki. They were skills that needed to be taught and learned over a long period of time. Perhaps, Yamamoto considered, jiggling the nearly empty teacup in his hand, intensive training in those areas would be an appropriate punishment for the boy's disobedience, should he by some miracle survive.

Yes, discipline needed to be taught, but loyalty and courage did not. You were either born with these qualities, or you weren't. Yamamoto was quite proud that his distant descendant possessed these traits in spades, as this mission once again proved.

And he also understood how difficult a position the boy had been placed in. He had had three duties all requiring his attention: a duty as a friend to Inoue, a duty as a leader to his small team, and a duty as a subordinate to the Soutaichou. He had been forced to choose between these duties, as there had been no way to perform all three at once. Inoue was both the boy's friend and his subordinate, and the remaining members of the team would have attempted the mission whether Kurosaki had gone or not. Thus the boy had chosen to follow two of his duties and to disregard only one.

To that end, Yamamoto was more upset with Abarai-fukutaichou, who had had those same three duties and had abandoned both his commander and his division solely for the sake of friendship. And though loyalty to one's comrades was always admirable, of the three duties, it was the least important, especially in the days approaching a war.

Yes, Yamamoto could understand Kurosaki's decision to perform two duties over one, even if he was frustrated about which one had been dropped. After all, it was unmistakable that Kurosaki had been born to lead, not to follow. Choosing his role as commander over his role as subordinate made perfect, if irritating, sense. It had been an instinctive decision, rather than willful disobedience. The test would come when the boy was disciplined for his actions. If he was responsible enough to accept punishment when it was earned, whether he still believed in his decision or not, then he could truly be considered a promising commander.

All of that made knowing the rescue mission was suicidal even more upsetting. To lose a natural leader before he ever had the chance to grow into his talent was a tragedy. Abarai and Kuchiki also had shown great potential, and the other three had proved to be staunch allies. Such was the horror of war, Yamamoto supposed, that such young promising lives would be cut short. Briefly he wondered if there was any chance Urahara could speed up the project of stabilizing the garganta. He fully intended to invade once the channel was stable enough. If only that would happen soon enough for the invasion force to arrive in time to save the small rescue team.

He shook the thought from his head as he set his empty cup on the table in front of him. There was no point in wondering about things that he could not change. All he would allow himself to do for now was send a brief prayer to King he served. A prayer for Urahara to complete his current tasks with extra speed. A prayer for some unlooked for help to show itself to Kurosaki's team. And a prayer that they would all continue to survive, for at least one day longer.


End file.
